


You & Me, Babe. How About It?

by WelshWitch1011



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humour, Miggy - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshWitch1011/pseuds/WelshWitch1011
Summary: “You told me once that it wasn’t fair to you if I wasn’t completely honest about my feelings. And that’s all well and good, Magnum, except I don’t think we’ve been particularly honest with each other lately. So, given all that’s happened, I think it’s time for complete and full disclosure.”
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 44
Kudos: 104





	You & Me, Babe. How About It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic within this fandom, so please be gentle. It's un-beta'd, so mistakes are my own! 
> 
> And yes, I've made Ethan the villain of this piece. I just desperately wanted to find a way to get rid of him. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing; not the series, not the amazing Dire Straits song 'Romeo & Juliet', and sadly (for me), not Jay Hernandez.

Nervousness was a foreign sensation to Juliet Higgins. The usually unflappable, poised, former MI6 agent had certainly been in far more pressing situations than her current predicament, yet she found herself rooted to the spot, practically paralysed with fear.

It had been almost a week since Ethan’s true intentions had been discovered - when she’d realised that she’d been duped by a man whose sole intention had been to remove her from Thomas Magnum’s life. She’d overheard him on the phone as she’d stepped out of the shower that morning, assuring his contact that his task was well in hand; his mark suspected nothing, she was falling for his charms, and it wouldn’t be long until she could be persuaded to cut ties with the errant PI.

It had all started to make sense. The none too subtle comments about how Magnum’s disapproving presence wasn’t good for their fledgling relationship. Or, her job being too dangerous, and not wholly conducive to family life. Did she have to work _tha_ t case? Maybe just skip that _one_ meeting? Magnum could manage without her, he was _sure_ of it.

But of course the fatal flaw in Ethan’s plan had been underestimating the arguably formidable blonde. Whilst she felt foolish and silly, and entirely embarrassed at having been duped by the tall, handsome, doctor, It was palpable rage that had overwhelmed her.

It had been relatively easy to follow him that morning, he remained wholly oblivious to her suspicions. But when she saw him talking with the inhabitants of a now all too familiar white car in the hospital car park, it had taken all of her willpower not to pistol whip him on the spot.

She’d felt a fool confessing the situation to Katsumoto as she’d provided him with photographs of Ethan’s impromptu meeting. Kumu had blamed herself for not reading the background check she’d compiled, despite Juliet’s reassurances that it was in no way her fault. But telling Magnum had undoubtedly been the very worst aspect of the whole debacle. He had been understanding and supportive, almost infuriating in his kindness. She would have felt better had he laughed or gloated at her misfortune, but instead he professed his own guilt at having her caught up in a personal vendetta against him. He’d apologised for talking her into exploring the relationship, he’d even offered to go and stay with Rick or TC. And Juliet had felt even more ashamed and foolish.

They’d barely spoken in the days that followed, and Juliet suspected that Magnum was purposefully avoiding her. Perhaps if she were being truthful, she’d been avoiding him too.

But, another sleepless night of soul searching had made her realise that no matter how difficult the conversation between them may be, she was determined to tell him the truth, to finally be honest about her feelings. Because the more she thought about it, the more she realised that her aversion to confronting her feelings had likely gotten her into this mess to begin with.

Ethan was all the things she’d convinced herself she wanted; he was safe, far removed from her often unpredictable line of work, and the very opposite of Thomas Magnum in almost all respects. Yes, she’d liked him, she’d even pondered the prospect that she might one day love him, but it wouldn’t be the type of love that overwhelmed with its intensity and fire. That all consuming, passionate, deep adoration that risked leaving you broken and hollow should it be taken away. Ethan had been the safe choice because she was settling for him. He couldn’t break her heart if it belonged to another.

Stealing herself with a deep breath Higgins walked along the beach towards her friend, feeling her knees almost tremble as she made her way along the sand. “ _Oh for goodness sake, pull yourself together_.” She chided herself, having had quite enough of feeling like an idiot over the last few days.

Magnum watched her approaching with a smile in place that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and she noted the concern on his face as he took in her evidently unsettled demeanour.

“Higgins? Everything alright?” he checked, gesturing for her to take a seat beside him on the warm sand.

“Uh…yes. Yes. I… I just thought we should talk, that’s all.”

Juliet took a deep breath and Magnum placed the beer he’d been drinking back into the ice bucket beside him, keeping a careful distance as he turned to face her. The affection was evident in his eyes as he finally allowed himself to look at her properly, and he smiled reassuringly, his own defences seemingly lowered for now.

Higgins appeared to struggle to formulate a sentence, and her obvious anxiety made his own stomach lunge in dread. Had she decided to leave? Was she contemplating a return to MI6 after all? A hundred possibilities ran through his mind, none of which he wanted to dwell on any further.

Magnum frowned, reaching out tentatively and placing his hand on top of hers in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. She didn’t pull away, and he took that as a good sign. “Higgy, look… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for dragging you into this. I know you… you were taking a chance with Ethan. And I feel responsible for that, because…the guy you loved turns out to be…”

“I didn’t.” Higgins interrupted him, shaking her head as she explained. “I don’t. I mean, I don’t love him.”

“Oh.” Magnum nodded, brows knit in both surprise and confusion. “I just thought… I mean, you seemed really upset, and I…”

Thinking better of it he fell silent, desperately trying to quell the small smile of triumph he felt twitching at his lips. He knew it was inappropriate, perhaps even cruel, but the knowledge that Higgins hadn’t been in love with the ‘too perfect’ Dr. Shah was music to his ears.

He shrank back as Juliet captured him in an unnervingly intense gaze. Head cocked, she sighed in exasperation. It was a sound he was, by now, all too familiar with. “You haven’t got the faintest bloody idea about women, have you?”

Magnum opened his mouth to reply, pondering over her accusation. In truth, she probably had a point. He still had the scar on his chest to prove it. Women were complicated creatures, and whilst he’d never had any problem charming a woman into bed, he’d found himself lacking insight into the more emotional aspects of relationships. It had, after all, taken him several months to understand Abby’s non too subtle hint about where his heart truly lay.

Juliet sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as if the very mother of all migraines was currently brewing. “You told me once that it wasn’t fair to you if I wasn’t completely honest about my feelings. And that’s all well and good, Magnum, except I don’t think we’ve been particularly honest with each other lately. So… given all that’s happened, I think it’s time for complete and full disclosure.”

Magnum swallowed hard, barely able to force out a hoarse “ _Okay_ ” before she continued on.

Focusing a steely eyed gaze on the ocean horizon, Higgins brushed an errant strand of hair away from her cheek. “You never liked Ethan did you?”

Before he could even venture a reply, she continued on.

“Clearly there was something you found…unsavoury or suspicious about him. And I want to know what it was. I was completely taken in by his act, and yet you weren’t, so… out with it, Magnum. What was it about him you saw that I didn’t?”

She turned her head in his direction, watching as he now also seemed to struggle to formulate coherent sentences. Bickering and playful banter was never usually a problem for the sparring pair, but clearly this conversation was entering uncomfortable territory.

“Complete and full disclosure, right?” he checked, holding her gaze a little longer than necessary. “Is that honestly what you want, Higgy?”

“Yes. It is.” She replied, suddenly realising that his hand still covered hers. She made no attempt to move, focusing on the sensation of his skin against hers, and the way his fingers had curled around her own. Magnum followed her gaze and his smile widened momentarily as he gave her hand an affectionate squeeze of reassurance.

“Honestly? There was nothing suspicious about Ethan. He genuinely seemed like a good guy. And… I just wanted you to be happy.”

Higgins arched an eyebrow with a thoroughly disbelieving expression on her face as she let her gaze wander the otherwise deserted beach around them.

“I’m not blind, Magnum. I saw the way you looked at him.”

She watched askance as the PI suddenly reached for the beer bottle and took a liberal gulp, followed by another, and another. He dropped it unceremoniously back amongst the melting ice, and huffed out a deep, weary sigh.

He wondered if there was a very real possibility of damaging or even destroying the friendship that existed between them with his pending admission, but Higgins had asked for the truth, and honestly, he was tired of keeping his feelings for her a secret.

Magnum wasn’t even sure when it was that he’d first fallen for the headstrong Brit; but he suspected it might have been when he first jumped the gate of Robin’s Nest, and had been greeted by the beautiful yet oddly terrifying Majordomo.

“The only problem I had with Ethan, was…that he wasn’t me.” Higgins stared back at him, her mouth agape as she evidently tried to process his confession. Deciding to jump in with both feet, Magnum wanted to leave her in no doubt of his feelings. “Yeah, I was jealous that you were spending less time with me, that I wasn’t the main guy in your life anymore. But honestly, I was jealous that he got to share parts of your life that I don’t.”

He tried his best to adopt a tentative smile, but his expression was clouded with fear and uncertainty - and perhaps a little sadness - that immediately tugged on Higgins’ heart-strings.

“I see.” She peered down into the sand for a moment, lifting her head and closing her eyes as the warm breeze kissed her pale cheeks. “And you want to…share these parts with me?”

Magnum smirked, absolutely thrilled to have had the dense air around them lifted for even a moment with the offering of a poorly timed, suggestive retort.

Thinking better of her statement, Higgins glared at him pointedly. “Thomas, now is not the time for one of your poorly conceived, juvenile quips.

He held up his hands defensively, yet the grin on his face was infectious, and she found herself smiling despite her building anxiety.

“Alright, here it is… the last of my self respect…” Magnum inhaled slowly, licking his lips as he decided to rip the proverbial band-aid off in one fell swoop

“Oh, I think we saw the last of that long ago.” Juliet teased, smiling good naturedly at her companion who merely narrowed his eyes at the interruption.

But when his brown eyes settled on hers, and he stared at her in unchecked adoration, any further retorts died on her lips, and she instead found herself squeezing his hand that little bit tighter.

“I’m in love with you.” He declared, shrugging as if it really were just as simple as that. “And I understand if you don’t want to be partners anymore, because I guess this makes things awkward between us now. But you wanted the truth, and… there it is.” He studied her expression for a moment, his heart hammering in his chest as she seemed to have been rendered catatonic by his declaration. “Look, I get it, I know you don’t feel that way about me, and that’s ok. I just…”

Higgins smiled, a genuine smile that made her cheeks blush and the corners of her eyes crease. It was ridiculous to think how utterly clueless they both were. Their jobs depended on seeking out the truth, of being one step ahead, and yet here they both were, completely missing what had been right in front of them all along. 

“I’ve loved two men in my life, Magnum. The first, I lost. And the second…Well, I pushed him away, because I was afraid. So I was dismissive, and caustic, and unkind. Critical of every aspect of who he was and everything he did. Because deep down, I knew he was the best man I’d ever known. And somehow, somewhere along the way…despite my better judgement… I’d fallen in love with him. But I couldn’t let him in. I couldn’t choose him, you see. Because I loved him so deeply, _what would I do if I lost him_?!”

A tear pricked at her lashes, followed by another that tripped her cheek. Magnum reached up to brush it away with the pad of his thumb, and she closed her eyes at the feel of his fingertips against her skin.

“I’m afraid I’ve been a frightful coward.” She lamented, leaning into his palm as he tenderly cupped her cheek. “I’ve been very unfair to you, Thomas. And I’m sorry.”

Affable as always, and buoyed by the admission that the woman he loved, loved him, Magnum shrugged. “When I was 9, I had a crush on a girl in my class. Jaime Fisher. She had the biggest blue eyes I’d ever seen, long, blond curls all the way down her back, and I was crazy about her. So… I was kind of an ass-hole. I teased her. I left a frog on her chair. Even made her cry a couple of times.”

Higgins sniffled miserably, biting back a grin as she cocked her head. “Magnum, are you implying that I have the emotional maturity of a 9 year old boy?”

He shuffled closer, tentatively raising his arm so she could duck under and rest against his side. She moved almost instinctively, and he wrapped an arm tightly around her as he gaped for a response. Holding her felt right, like she belonged there, at his side. And she apparently felt the same, as her head came to rest lightly against his shoulder.

“I mean, you know… you’re…you’re British.” He offered, as if that were enough of an explanation.

This time Higgins laughed, and Magnum rejoiced in the sound, suddenly feeling as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Once they’d tracked down Ethan’s mysterious employer, he’d have to personally thank them for accidentally orchestrating this union.

“It’s not my fault that you colonials are an over-emotional bunch. Frankly, there’s only so much emoting one can stand.” Higgins moved closer, meeting Magnum half way as he angled his head as if intending to kiss her. He held back, waiting for her to make the final move.

She found herself completely captured by his gaze, and she reached up to caress his jaw and allow her fingertips to stroke the hair at the nape of his neck. He stared down at her as if she was the most precious thing in his world, and she hoped he saw the same sentiment reflected back at him.

“Nothing wrong with a little passion, Higgy.” He breathed, his gaze ticking to her lips and back again to wide, brown eyes.

“ _I quite agree_.” She replied in little more than a whisper, finally closing the distance between them and brushing her lips against his. His arm around her tightened and he pulled her closer to him, letting her take the lead as she tugged him down to recline in the sand. The tiny moan of approval he elicited at the first caress of his tongue against hers was immediately filed away at the top of his list of ‘all time favourite sounds’.

Magnum wasn’t sure how many minutes passed by, content to lose himself in her arms, exchanging kisses that promised so much more. Resting in the cradle of her hips, he dragged a line of kisses down the column of her throat, before lifting his head so he could once again claim her lips in a bruising kiss that rendered both of them breathless.

They broke apart, panting slightly, the tips of their noses brushing as they mirrored each other’s smile. Higgins swept her palm over his back, holding him in an embrace that left all of her senses pleasantly overwhelmed by the man in her arms.

Their lips were about to meet again when a sudden vibration from Magnum’s pocket sent a jolt against her hip and she arched an eyebrow playfully as she glanced down at where he lay between her thighs. “Well, that’s one I’ve not come across before. Does it do anything else I should know about?”

Magnum chuckled, leaning up carefully on his elbow as he fished his phone from his pocket and hurriedly swept his thumb over the screen to read the message. “It’s Gordy. Says he’s coming over to go through some mugshots with you. See if you recognise anyone from the SUV.”

Juliet sighed, busying her fingers with toying with the collar of his shirt. “Magnum, I just need you to know that… no matter what, even if Ethan’s intentions had been purely honourable, he’d never have taken me away from you. We’re a team, you and I. Partners. In every sense of the word. And…” She thought back over the last few months, at Magnum’s reaction to her being shot and his confession that day in the car outside the hospital. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Magnum nodded, leaning closer and pressing a soft kiss against her lips. “I’m not going anywhere, Higgy. I’m planning on driving you crazy for at least another forty…fifty years. We just need to be honest with each other from here on out. No more secrets.”

“No more secrets.” She echoed resolutely, happily losing herself in another toe curling kiss and the feel of his hand mapping the curve of her waist. “Perhaps, as much as I’m loathed to suggest it…” She managed between kisses, “we should remove ourselves from this compromising position before Katsumoto arrives?”

Groaning in half hearted agreement, Magnum reluctantly broke away and brushed a final, chaste kiss to her forehead. Rolling over so he lay on his back beside her, he bracketed his head on his hands and squinted up at the rapidly setting sun. He watched as Higgins scooted closer, resting her chin on his shoulder as her hand fluttered to rest on his chest.

Her expression had suddenly become more serious, perhaps even troubled. Magnum frowned, wondering if she were suddenly regretting their change in status. But when she spoke, her tone was uncharacteristically tinged with fear.

“Make it fifty years.”

Magnum smiled, placing an arm around her as he drew her closer and whispered into her blonde curls. “ _At least_.”

Seemingly content with his answer, the pair lay in silence, soothed by the gentle lapping of the waves, and the safety of their shared embrace. It was strange just how natural it felt to each of them to kiss, to touch, to suddenly have that sense of intimacy. There was no awkwardness, no stilted conversations or regrets. It just felt right, as if was always meant to be that way between them.

“Speaking of ‘no secrets’,” Magnum suddenly proffered, his cheek resting against her forehead, “What do we tell the guys? And Kumu? They’ll figure it out eventually. They might be pissed if we keep this from them.”

He felt her smile against his skin as she pressed a lazy kiss against his neck. “I rather suspect they knew before we did.” She stated, thinking back on her talks with Kumu, and the seemingly innocent comments she’d received from Rick, TC, and Shammy over Magnum’s Ethan induced, green-eyed monster.

Digesting her words for only a moment, Magnum nodded in agreement. His features contorted into an incredulous smile that slowly dissolved into laughter. Higgins looked at him quizzically, silently demanding an explanation. His chest moved rhythmically under her head as he laughed, and she frowned in confusion as he wrapped both arms around her and hugged her tightly.

“Ahhh, Higgy. We may be the two most clueless people on this island.”

She’d been about to counter his remark with ‘speak for yourself’ or another similarly dismissive remark. But actually, the more she thought about it, the truer the statement became.

“That is… worryingly true.” She acknowledged, her own lips quirking up into a wide smile as she pondered how the best Private Investigator on the island and a former MI6 operative could have been so oblivious.

“Mmm,” Magnum agreed, hoping their prospective client pool avoided any gossip on the subject. It was a small island, once he and Juliet were seen out together in a non-professional capacity, news of their romance would be common knowledge by the next morning. Thinking over recent events, his thoughts became more sombre, and he secured her attention by nuzzling the top of her head and giving her hip a gentle squeeze.

“Be careful out there, okay? Until we catch this guy, until we know what his deal is with me, you’re a potential target.”

“One might argue I already am.” She pointed out, grimacing at the idea of allowing a conman into her life, and into her bed. Realising that it was only natural that Magnum would worry about her safety as she worried about his, she wrapped her arm across his chest and nestled further into his body. “But I promise not to take any unnecessary risks… and neither will you, for that matter.”

Magnum mumbled in agreement, stroking his fingertips up and down her back. “Whatever it is, whatever happens, we’ll figure it out together.”

“Like we always do,” Higgins agreed, allowing Magnum to help her to her feet as he glanced at his watch in anticipation of Katsumoto’s arrival.

Brushing the sand off her skirt, she waited for him to empty out the now melted ice onto the sand, as he picked up the ice bucket and stood facing the main house. He looked down at her with a smile, his eyes shining with affection and that undeniable hint of mischief that she had begrudgingly come to adore.

Reaching out towards her he offered her his hand, hoping she caught the sentiment and symbolism behind his actions. He was offering her everything; his heart, body, and soul.

“ _You and me, babe. How about it_?” his grin was charming, and despite the initial roll of her eyes, she threaded her fingers through his until their hands were tightly clasped together, leaving him in no doubt of her answer.

“Exactly how long have you been waiting to use that line on me?”

Magnum chuckled gleefully, silently giving thanks to Dire Straits and his love of 80s rock classics for providing him with perhaps the corniest pick-up line in existence.

“A _long_ time.” He assured her, gently tugging on her hand and propelling her towards him so that he could kiss her one final time, away from prying eyes.

Lips still hovering over hers, Magnum arched an eyebrow, his fingers stilling on her waist. “Hey, maybe that’s our song?”

This time his comment prompted more of an extreme reaction, and Higgins rolled her eyes and yanked on his hand to hasten his steps towards the house. “Magnum, you do realise that that song doesn’t have a happy ending? It’s like people who pick ‘I Honestly Love You’ as their wedding song. Totally inappropriate!”

Magnum laughed, unable to argue with her logic and enjoying their renewed bantering. The last seven days had been lonely and entirely boring without his partner to spar with. Besides, this time there was an obvious spark of desire in her eyes when she teased him, and he was entirely willing to explore that further. After all, what some might consider bickering, others might consider foreplay.

Their playful exchanges continued until they reached the main house, where Gordon and Kumu were already waiting for them.

They greeted their friends as if nothing had changed, and, eager to solve the case, they rapidly become absorbed in the details presented to them.

It was twenty minutes later when Juliet realised - she hadn’t let go of his hand.


End file.
